Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machining time estimating apparatus, and more particularly, to a machining time estimating apparatus configured to estimate a machining time by means of a plurality of numerically-controlled machine tools.
Description of the Related Art
In order to efficiently operate a numerically-controlled machine tool, it is important to estimate the time of machining by the machine tool in advance. The machining time as used herein is the time required for machining by moving a tool in the numerically-controlled machine tool. Machining time reduction for a machining program for the purpose of optimization of the machining by the numerically-controlled machine tool and cost reduction is the subject in the field of machining.
There is a machining time estimating apparatus having the function of estimating the machining time for a created machining program in order to efficiently perform the operation for reducing the machining time. In the machining time estimating apparatus, the machining time can be obtained by calculation without performing actual machining. The machining time changes depending on the mechanical configuration (times required for setting parameters such as time constants and for M, S, T and B auxiliary functions) of a numerically-controlled machine tool. Estimation in consideration of the mechanical configuration can also be achieved by conventional machining time estimating apparatuses (e.g., Japanese Patent Applications Laid-Open Nos. 2012-093975, 2005-301440, and 2007-025945).
Although the estimation can be performed in consideration of the mechanical configuration of the numerically-controlled machine tool as described above, the mechanical configuration to be estimated is that of only a single numerically-controlled machine tool. If the mechanical configuration varies, therefore, the machining time estimation must be performed on each occasion, so that machining times estimatable on a plurality of different mechanical configurations cannot easily be compared.